monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Trembling Love
}} Hazards Hazards for Extreme Hazards for Rogue Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy (Savage) Attribute Effect Up, Damage Walls and Warps Water monsters will deal higher damage than normal in this dungeon. There are warps in every stage. Damage walls which deals 150,000 damage per hit also will appear in an L-shaped pattern. It is advised to bring monsters with the abilities of Null Damage Walls and Null Warps (NDW and NW) to this stage. Overall Strategy (Extreme) Water Type, NDW + MS/Flight is Essential Sringara’s (Extreme・Gouzetsu) main gimmick is DW and Mines. For that reason, construct a team with primarily NDW and MSM+/Flight. Understand the Pierce Obstructor Mobs * Mobs that are Pierce Type Restrictors (Add Images) A pierce obstructor appears in every stage of Sringara. The mobs are Hatohoru, Karma, and Aphrodite. Use a Bounce type when attacking these mobs. ※2x Damage when attacking with bounce type. Understanding Enemy Weak Points (WP) * Weak Point Details ** 1 attack deals 9x damage ** Hitting the WP causes the point to move ** Hitting the WP with bump combos does not cause the point to move ** The WP does not move on enemy turns ** For enemies with 3 WPs, the point moves counter-clockwise ** WPs at the start of a stage are fixed Limit to 2 of the Same Units Sringara Boss uses a 5,000-damage infected mist every turn. Avoid taking more than 2 of the same characters. Viable Monsters (Extreme) Viable Max Luck Monsters (Extreme) Stage Strategies (Extreme) Stage 1 - Defeat the Mob Sets at the Same Time Progression Order 1. Defeat the bottom mob set (if your first character is bounce). 2. Defeat the top mob set (if your first character is pierce). 3. Defeat the remaining mob set. The mobs that adjoin each other revive one another. Hitting their WP causes the point to move so utilize the blocks to get in multiple hits or mines to one shot. If your first character is pierce it may be easier to defeat the top mobs by reflecting off the left wall. ※The lower right Aphrodite is a pierce type restrictor. Stage 2 - Defeat the Hatohorus One at a Time Progression Order 1. Defeat the Hotohorus one at a time by aiming at her WP. 2. Defeat the Gremory and Karma at the same time. ※ The biton's 12 turn attack is an insta-kill. The Hatohorus don’t revive each other so defeat them one at a time by hitting their WP. They are pierce type restrictors as well so take caution when using pierce type. Each mob’s longest attack counter is an insta-kill so prioritize the mobs with the lower counter. Stage 3 - The Hatohorus Don’t Revive Each Other Progression Order 1. Defeat the Hatohorus one by one. 2. Defeat the Flayra’s that appear at the same time. ※ The biton's 12 turn attack is an insta-kill. Defeating the two Hatohorus causes 3 Flayras to appear in the center screen. The Hatohorus don’t revive each other so defeating them one by one is fine. However, the Flayras do so ensure you defeat them at the same time by hitting their WP. After Mob Summon Hitting Flayra’s WP causes it to move to the opposite side. Try to hit their WP once and finish them off on the second turn. Stage 4 - Defeat Sringara After Defeating 1 Hatohoru Progression Order 1. Defeat 1 Hatohoru. 2. Defeat the upper Sringara. 3. Defeat the remaining Hatohoru. 4. Defeat the summoned Sringara. ※ The biton's 12 turn attack is an insta-kill. Both Hatohorus heal Sringara every turn. Once you defeat one, focus on defeating Sringara. Defeating the other Hatohoru causes the real Sringara to be summoned. Keep in mind her WP movement and defeat her. After Mob Summon The summoned Sringara uses an SS extendor every turn. Try to defeat her quickly. You can easily defeat the Gremorys next turn by clearing the stage with pierce types on the left side of the screen. Stage 5 - Defeat the Gremorys and Flayras Within 4 Turns Progression Order 1. Defeat the Gremorys at the same time. 2. Defeat the 3 summon Flayras at the same time. 3. Defeat Sringara. The Gremorys have high HP so focus on attacking her WP. Defeating them summons 3 Flayra’s that must be defeated at the same time as well. They do not heal each other. After Defeating the 2 Gremorys Hitting Flayra’s WP causes it to move to the opposite side. Try to hit their WP once and finish them off on the second turn. After Defeating the Flayras Sringara will move to the lower right. Hitting her WP causes it to move so try to hit her WP at least 2 times per turn. Sringara's Attack Pattern Normal Hitting the WP Causes it to Move Hitting the WP causes the point to move counter-clockwise. Predict where the WP will move and aim to hit the WP multiple times. Boss Stage 1 - Understand Which Mobs are Pairs Progression Order 1. Defeat Karma and Gremory at the same time. 2. Defeat Aphrodite and Flayra at the same time. 3. Defeat Sringara once she moves to the center. In this stage, the mobs are pairs diagonally so make sure you defeat them at the same time. Sringara boss fires an insta-kill attack in 9 turns so make sure to defeat her before then. After Stage Blackout Hitting the WP causes the point to move counter-clockwise. Predict where the WP will move and aim to hit the WP multiple times. Boss Stage 2 - Defeat the Hatohorus One by One Progression Order 1. Defeat the Hatohorus one by one. 2. Defeat the summoned Gremorys at the same time. 3. Defeat Sringara. Hatohorus do not revive each other but heal each other every turn so try to defeat them one by one. 3 Gremorys are summoned on top of the blocks once they are defeated. Try to defeat Sringara before her 11 turn insta-kill. After Defeating Hatohorus The Gremoryes revive each other every turn. Defeat them all at the same time. After Defeating the Gremorys Boss Stage 3 - Defeat the Mob Pairs Progression Order 1. Defeat the 2 Flayras at the same time. 2. Defeat the 3 Gremorys at the same time. 3. Defeat the summoned Hatohorus. 4. Defeat Sringara. Flayras and Gremorys revive each other so it is necessary to defeat them at the same time. Defeating both mobs summons 2 Hatohorus and further defeating them causes a screen blackout and speed-up mats to activate. After Hatohoru Summons Hatohorus cause the boss to become transparent every turn. Once they are summoned defeat them one at a time. After Stage Blackout Only on this final stage, when Sringara’s center counter goes from 3 -> 2 and 2 -> 1, a sword item appears.